User talk:Lordranged7
Should we create a page for the three grannies of ep. 18? Hi, Lordranged! How are you? :) I'm messaging you because I want to ask you if we should add pages for Hana, Matsu and Ume, the three grannies who helped Goujin's training. If the response is affirmative, should we create an only page or three for each of them? Thank you for your patience and I hope this question didn't sound so trivial :) Also, it already exists on the wiki a page called Hana, belonging to a scout character. In case, should we rename it "Hana (scout character)" (ora something like that) to distinguish herself from the Hana of the anime? ~Astrena (talk) 16:48, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Hana's page Hi, Lordranged! Sorry to bother you, but I want to ask you a thing. I renamed the page of Hana (the scout character) in Hana (scout character). However, when I tried to create the page for granny-Hana, the wiki redirect me to the scout character's page. Did I do something wrong with the rename? Thank you for your patience! ~Astrena (talk) 17:50, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply Yeah, sorry for that. I don't really know how the templates work, so I'll refrain. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 07:02, February 26, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Hi, I was wondering if you could add this error I found in Episode 20 of Ares to the episode page. I have attached the image of the error to this message. The error is that Saginuma's pants have the wrong color. Bye, GreninjaMaster2311 GreninjaMaster2311 (talk) 16:35, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Gallery section About characters who don't have a separate page for gallery and just have pictures on the main page, is it better to keep them in a gallery section or keep them spread across the page? Most characters have it in the former format, but some of them, like Kurimatsu, Shourin and Shishido have it in the latter way. I'm asking this to know if it's better to leave their pages like this or add a gallery section on the page. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 14:50, March 3, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Like, what is the minimum of pictures needed in order to create a Gallery section? For instance, Kurimatsu has five at the moment, but if I want to add new pictures to his page, wouldn't it be better to keep all of them in the same place? Last, I noticed that most of the members who became the Dark Emperors have the picture in the gallery section or anywhere else on the page, but some of them, namely Kazemaru and Handa have it in the character template and Shishido has it in both, which means one of them should be deleted. Which organization is better? Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 11:17, March 5, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Editing gallery Hi, could you please add to Hikaru's gallery the last picture that I uploaded? Don't know really how to do it. Thank you. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 17:15, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Ana.mat.ada (talk) 17:29, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Category adding Hi Lord, for some reason I can't add the category to my recently uploaded photos (AC and License), I added it but nothing happened. I don't know why. Can you take care of them? Thank you. Goodwizard (talk) 08:47, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Message ShadowInazuma (talk) 06:19, March 17, 2019 (UTC)If I did reupload my image, why you removed my full profile? Isn't wasn't necessary. Question about positions Yuri was introduced as a GK (listed on license as FW), but later is was mentioned that Russia can play all positions. Should the GK part be kept or removed? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:46, March 22, 2019 (UTC) One more question (going to use the same header for convenience), do LQ images still need to be categorized even if they're going to get removed anyway? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 10:18, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Ok I'll do that right now Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 10:24, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Sorry one more question: should Froy's debut be changed from 21 to 22 or does his voice count? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 12:18, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Obrigado pelo aviso, vou melhorar minhas fotos e minhas postagens. Duo98 (talk) 07:13, April 9, 2019 (UTC)Duo Thanks for the warning, I'll improve my photos and my posts. Duo98 (talk) 07:16, April 9, 2019 (UTC)Duo Question I'm asking this because it's episode day today, but to decrease workload and make it easier when adding episode stuff, do you mind if I added temporary pages and then move those pages once the episode airs? The temporary pages would only be for stuff that we know will appear like team members Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 02:16, April 12, 2019 (UTC) I meant adding temporary pages for things appearing in the episode the same day, like the stuff that'll appear in episode 25. I agree that doing something like "Russia #3" would look bad, I only asked about this since it'll only be there for a couple hours at most. Either way it's your call, I don't mind adding them later Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 06:49, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Super God Hand and Diamond Hand Not really sure what you're trying to say, are you suggesting to merge the two pages? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 11:12, April 14, 2019 (UTC) They are similar but I'd still consider them to be separate since the end result isn't really the same. Endou's been using Super God Hand since he was in Tonegawa (flashback) and they mention that it evolved during the match. I don't really think he would've given it a name if he planned on making it something else in the first place Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 11:21, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Orion no Kokuin 17 Any reason of editing my Hanasaki pic ? Can you please delete the pictures of Akane and Kogure that I replaced? And where needed, replace the old links with the new ones. Like here https://inazuma-eleven.fandom.com/wiki/User:IceMaster123/Favourite_Characters/IE. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 13:05, April 18, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Thanks for that ^^ Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 13:15, April 18, 2019 (UTC)Mariaionescu.5437 Southern Claw, Northern Fang, Demon's Horn's templates Hi, Lordranged! How are you? I made some templates for Southern Claw, Northern Fang and Demon's Horn and, before to do anything, I wanted to show them to you for the approval. However, I can't manage to do it. Can you help me? ~Astrena (talk) 09:08, April 24, 2019 (UTC) I actually created them, but I didn't create a page because I believed I need an authorization. So I have to create their pages? And then will you decide? ~Astrena (talk) 14:14, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Question Dear Lord, could you please check the section with coaches on Raimon (Chrono Stone) page? Should it be added to the team template or leave it like it is now? Thx Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:20, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Thank you ;) I thought it will be better if I ask You first. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:35, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Lord, sorry but I noticed one more thing. What about Otonashi Haruna on Raimon (GO) page? She is there in a special section Advisor/Counselor and there is nothing like that in the team template. Should it be changed somehow? Ana.mat.ada (talk) 12:04, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Plot Oh, I thougt it was wrong and that's why you did it. So I rewrote this one. Now I get it. It's ok. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 15:07, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Don't bother this anymore, really. Honestly, I think now Tan's plot is better than before because I tried more this time lol. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 15:48, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Templates Is it okay to add the following characters/sections to the following team templates? *Tamano Gorou and Fuyuka to the Raimon template. Tamagorou because he joined the team in the manga and Fuyuka because she became a manager after the Football Frontier International ended, I think. *A section for characters that didn't qualify for the team in the Inazuma Japan template. Same for Raimon (GO). *Also for Raimon (GO), a section named Soccer advisor for Haruna. *A Galaxy section in the Manyuuji and Oumihara templates for Konoha and Sakura respectively. *Also in the Manyuuji template, add a section named Temporary members for Shourin, since he joined them temporarily at the end of the second game. Tell which of these suggestions you agree with and which you don't. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 11:23, May 16, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Done. Another question, can I add the category Chrono Stone characters to the members of Raimon that didn't appear in the first season of GO since they appeared at the end of Episode 050 (Chrono Stone)? Thanks. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 13:20, May 16, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Hidden Categories Thanks for letting me know about hidden catagories, that section has been removed from the list. Now I can focus more on profileless scouts which the list grows bigger by the day Though wish someone will help me shrink the list by adding in the profiles mentioned that would be nice Level-5 for Life 08:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, the problem is that I'm not very good at the game and even if I can only get the first game, and Inazuma is not emulator friendly and I have know clue on how to data mine the ROMS. So yeah sorry about that :P Level-5 for Life 19:36, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Well I can try data mining the ROMS to get the text files if I can find the right tutorial but it's pretty specific so I might have to find it in some mega tutorial or something Level-5 for Life Dragonspyre17 (talk) 18:55, May 19, 2019 (UTC) That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that before Level-5 for Life Dragonspyre17 (talk) 19:58, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Pages have been split, hope it helps? Level-5 for Life Dragonspyre17 (talk) 23:35, May 19, 2019 (UTC) AC Dream Battle Duo 01:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I will post only the images of AC Dream Battle and some photos with good quality of the episode that leave. The images I put of the AC, did not make category about ... Please do not give me a block. Images Hi, Lord. I have a question, if I want to change the name of this small image in the "game appearance" section because it is wrong or will have the same name as the profile image, I should add "sprite" or "avatar" to it? I'm not sure if I did it right. Thx! Ana.mat.ada (talk) 13:03, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank you ;) Ana.mat.ada (talk) 13:14, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Question Hey Lord. If you don't mind, I'd like to remove from Asuto's and Masato's page their relationship. What do you think? Thx for your time. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:38, June 13, 2019 (UTC) OK, thanks anyway haha. I will do it, someone can revert it later or whatever. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 12:01, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Message Thank you for uploading the icons of the scouts characters Please continue with your great work. greetings. Changing Eisei Gauken’s page In episode 20 of Ares following half time during the game between Inakuni Raimon and Eisei Gauken. Eisei Gauken’s secondary formation suggests that Kiyama Tatsuya is utilised as a forward although the actual arrangement of players would suggest he’s almost an offensive midfielder and a number of other sources being the subbed version of the episode would confirm this. You’d have to review yourself to confirm this but I thought it was be fitting to acknowledge that Kiyama Tatsuya is utilised as a midfielder on Eisei Gauken’s page. Altering Li Kobun’s page In episode 8 of Ares Li Kobun reveals his identity post the game with Mikage Sennou. On the date of posting/messaging 9 episodes of the dub have been released in English yet his page hasn’t been updated. So unless it simply hasn’t been revealed and I don’t know otherwise could we potentially alter the page. The list is Finally done My scouts that need profile list is complete, and split into GO and OG just as you request it. Here you go [[User:Dragonspyre17|'Dragonspyre17']] ��''' [[User_talk:Dragonspyre17|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' ' 04:56, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Altering Kageyama Hikaru's page :: It's been brought to be attention of late that Kageyama Hikaru or Lucian Dark as he's referred to in the dub. In the English dub of GO he is referred to as Luke or any other variations of the spelling and i think it would be fitting to acknowledge it as his nickname. Due to potentially not having the correct spelling it may influence the validity of the additon if it where to be implemented on his page. Given how rare the dub is especially the later epsiodes where the player in question features i have no evidence to justify this other than my word. Please take the above in to consideration Yours faithully BIGDAVESHOGUN. BIGDAVESHOGUN (talk) 17:35, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Hey Lord, how are u? So, i was wondering if u can add the icons of the managers of the raimon go team?? (you know with the yellow and blu t-shirt) pls pls. edit: the others players who have the jacket, can u change it to the uniforms one????? I will really really really aprecciate that. again tnx for your work. have a good day. PD: dont how to sign my message hahah. greetings, France Do you think it'd be worth making a page for France (Orion) even though only two members appeared? '''Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:25, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Game Olá, tudo bem? Tenho me deparado com algumas dúvidas à respeito do game Galaxy Go Supernova/Bigbang, e vi sua resposta em um tópico, dizendo que os Keshins e Souls podem ser obtidas pelo reconhecimento de outros jogadores. Poderia me dizer como retiro uma Soul/Keshin de um jogador? O jogo está todo em japônes, o que me deixa em uma difícil posição. Desde já, Agradeço! War72 (talk) 14:16, August 2, 2019 (UTC) hello can you help me to recruit leader in inazuma eleven go galaxy please ? i dont fins is community Omarayed252 (talk) 15:22, August 5, 2019 (UTC)Omarayed252 i need to fight strikers to scout him ? and where i can fight them ? Kellython (talk) 14:55, August 22, 2019 (UTC)kellythonKellython (talk) 14:55, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Could you add these missing characters? EternalDancers.jpg Red Bison.jpg Shining Satans.jpg Can you move Template:User:Dragonspyre17/Userboxes/DF to User:Dragonspyre17/Userboxes/DF? It's the first time I ever made a userbox but it won't go back to its original title. Delete it if you can't do it and I'll start over from scratch [[User:Dragonspyre17|'Dragonspyre17']] ��''' [[User_talk:Dragonspyre17|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' ' 04:45, September 2, 2019 (UTC) sorry if im wrong but are you deleting my edits. ex. Someoka Ryuugo. These days my edits are getting deleted by admin people. is there some mistake? Thank you.Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 13:16, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Miyasaka Ryou Hey, Lordranged7, here is Axel_Blaze_22 from the german Inazuma Eleven-Wiki and I have a question: Is there any opportunity for you to upload the sprite from Miyasaka Ryou from Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones? I want to use it for our Wiki and I don't have the chance the upload the sprite. Thanks for your help and best regards. Axel Blaze 22 (talk) 01:42, September 14, 2019 (UTC) New Category Hi Lord, since the Ares game got name changed, that means categories like Ares characters and Ares teams don't apply to the game anymore. But if characters will appear in the game, how should we categorize them? Like Hattori is already in Ares characters category but he will appear in the game, will we add another category like "Great Road characters" (or whatever the game will called, in case it got another name change)? Also for game exclusive characters like Shishitani (Seishou) and Shiina (Outei) too. Goodwizard (talk) 14:09, September 27, 2019 (UTC) YamiEric (talk) 21:48, October 3, 2019 (UTC) How do I see which images I have posted and not yet categorized? YamiEric (talk) 21:56, October 3, 2019 (UTC)I get it, no problem then. Re:CS teams Yes I saw it, but it was locked back then so I didn't do anything with it. Thank you for unlocking, I'll take a look later. Goodwizard (talk) 17:59, October 17, 2019 (UTC) I have some question. Should I remove the team with missing formation from the list if I only add their formation name but not their formation image? Goodwizard (talk) 18:37, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Entaku no Kishi There's no Entaku no Kishi N and Entaku no Kishi R in the game, both team use the simple same name Entaku no Kishi with a different member in different version. I think we should merge N and R to the main page and add the version member to the tab. I also checked the video of story mode version of the team and they have same numbers as the taisen route version. (They don't have the same number as the anime, the number in the main page is incorrect.) Goodwizard (talk) 20:39, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Add this picture Can you please upload this picture on Kurimatsu's page? I cant do it because the file's type is webp and I can't change it to png without the laptop. The mobile only made it worse. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 21:38, October 17, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 About 3D Models I do not know if you already noticed, but recently I have uploaded on that wiki the captures of the 3D Models of the video games of the Original Trilogy and the GO Trilogy, but with a good quality instead of how they look in the original console (that is, the Nintendo 3DS) for better viewing thanks to the Citra emulator. I have also wanted to upload them here or that you take them from there to enrich the content of the articles of the canonical characters (the scout characters I will not do) as they did with the sprites but for that I need the approval of the administrators. However, I have a small problem with the 3D models of the original trilogy games, they were taken directly from the Spanish version instead of the Japanese version by names of the "B" and "X" buttons, although I doubt that It matters a lot, because I took them complete including the buttons so that the players' boots are visible. With those of the GO trilogy there are no problems with that. Although it would be their turn to rename them since I used the characters' dubbed names. The important thing is that I want to share them as I did with the sprites at the time to also contribute on this wiki. Here I leave the link from the spanish wiki where the captures of the 3D models are hosted if they are interested. https://inazuma.fandom.com/es/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Modelos_3D Thanks for your attention and sorry for my bad english. Mr.F15 (talk) 21:46, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hey Lordranged7! I’m , Wikikinetic’s replacement as the Wiki Manager for Inazuma Eleven. Like him, my job will be to assist your Wiki and help it thrive, so if you ever need staff help, want to pass along feedback about Fandom, or if you just have questions, I’m always happy to assist! Occasionally I’ll check in on the Wiki to see how things are or I might stop by with an update from time to time, but I’ll try not to step on your toes :) My Discord is Ursuul#0575 & my talk page is always open if you need me. Have a great day! :Thanks! AC Debut Hi Lord, I'd like to ask for your opinion about the hissatsu that made its debut in AC. The most of Ares/Orion made a game debut in AC, '''BUT also the most of them didn't really have its motion in it. For example: Brilliant Move had been Sasotsuka's hissatsu since the beginning of "Dream Battle", but its motion was just recently updated to the game in "All Stars", in "Dream Battle" it only appeared "in name". Most of AC hissatsu are like this, some doesn't have its motion even now. (like every Endou's hissatsu except God Hand has no motion now.) So, what do you think we should add to game debut section of hissatsu like this, "Dream Battle" (name debut) or "All Stars" (actual debut)? Goodwizard (talk) 01:09, November 5, 2019 (UTC) I would say it's more than 50%, every Orion hissatsu doesn't have their game motion. Some Ares hissatsu also still doesn't have motion. It looks like they're working on the moves at the same time as the main game, starting from Ares moves. For hissatsu that appeared in the new anime and doesn't have a game motion, they used the anime scene instead. For hissatsu that never appeared in the new anime, they just show its name with the user still image. Goodwizard (talk) 01:51, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Edit Hello, Lordranged7 I am currently new to the wiki at the moment and I have started editing small things, mostly trivia. Sorry to bother but can I ask how to know which edits deserve to be placed in the wiki? I edited in Inazuma break that in Ares, Gouenji and Endou switches places but then it gets removed. I just wanna ask so that I don't ake any more mistakes in the past that may cause others' inconvinience. Thank you. Gabgamingsteam (talk) 04:42, November 13, 2019 (UTC)gabgamingsteam I'm the one that removed it, sorry for doing that, but they didn't switch places, it's the different usage in Ares that make their places different. Goodwizard (talk) 04:54, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Message Hi Lordranged7, Angelo Gabrini didnt reply to me about my question so I was wondering if you would answer it instead. Angelo sent me a message on my talk page but I dont know what its about. Did I add a wrong category on an article? You can check my talk page for the exact comment. PLease see my comment. Thamk you very much. Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 12:30, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Category Question HI Lordranged7 I just didnt know how to make a header, so I hope your not mad at me. For the Categories I didnt check if they were added or not. Next time I will be sure to check first. Thank you for answering my question. Inazumashiroufan1 (talk) 12:39, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Check-in Hey Lordranged, just checking in to see how the Wiki is doing & to ask if you needed anything :) :Great! Re: Inazuma Eleven SD Hi Lord, I'd like to, but I'm not good at writing detailed things in English. Maybe I can write some info for you to fix the grammar and add it to the page? *The system is 5 vs 5, (with 1 reserve, making it 6 in the team). The gameplay has 2 mode, the normal tap thing, and the Drag and release mode (called Ohajikick, a pun on Ohajiki and Kick). *There's also coach and manager, which gives the team an addition status or GP/TP recovery. *Each "Figure" (that's what they called the characters in this game) has 2 hissatsu, one is unreplaceable and one is replaceable with hissatsu manuals (like the main games). There's also gauge system (with involves with the Ohajikick gameplay mode), element advantage, gacha system and growth system, but there's not enough info at the moment. I hope this may help. Goodwizard (talk) 17:56, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Its development was announced in the "Inazuma Walker March volume" (イナズマウォーカー 3月号) on March 1. And later officially announced on September 12 (with October release date, then delayed to Early December and Late December.) Goodwizard (talk) 18:10, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Currently it also has a pre-register event https://www.inazuma.jp/sd/pre/ by following the official Twitter and LINE account. (https://twitter.com/inazumaSD_L5 the link to the official twitter). Goodwizard (talk) 18:15, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Message Ranged-san! Hey man! I recently joined WikiFandom, and I'm loving it! It's so good, no wait, AMAZING, to see so many Inazuma fans! Since, I also recently joined this Inazuma Wiki. I've had this question in my head ever since I finished Inazuma Eleven Galaxy. (Which, to be fair, was pretty recently) I'm sorry for all the hassle of this but here's a link to an old discussion I saw. https://inazuma-eleven.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:164566 My only comments are at the bottom of this! Thanks a bunch! I REALLY appreciate it! Eesa Gaming (talk) 19:06, December 29, 2019 (UTC) SD TP Hi Lord. Now it is confirmed that usage TP amount in Inazuma SD is based on hissatsu level, so I have a question. What should we add to the template, minimum TP (level 1 hissatsu) or maximum TP (level 10 hissatsu)? Also the hissatsu power too, level 1 min. power or level 10 max. power? P.S. But for the maximum amount, it may takes time to get the number because we need to fully upgrade them. Goodwizard (talk) 11:13, January 2, 2020 (UTC) SD Skills Hi Lord, I added SD skills for Iketen Desarm and Shiratoya Nae, please check them. But I still need some advice/opinion for this. *The skill list in this game is very long with mostly a stats increase, and 3 "real" skills like the old games (ex: Chouwaza, Setsuyaku). *I think it's ok to just list the 3 "real" skills without the stats boosts, but in the old games the stats boosts are also real skills (ex: Kick Plus 20, Catch Plus 30 etc.) so I'm not sure now to handle these for SD. *Since it's very long, in Nae page I create a new tab just for SD. Now she has 2 form, normal and Iketen, but in other characters with single form it will simply be a header or tab like Desarm's (Desarm actually has multiple forms too, but I create it as a different sample from Nae). But if the stats boost is unnecessary, I will revert Nae SD tab to the same tab with AC. *If all the skills are needed, I will make the stats boost like , since I think it is unnecessary to create a new Skill page just for these things, and most characters have these thing more than once. (Nae has 4 Kick+1.) Thank you. Goodwizard (talk) 16:01, January 17, 2020 (UTC)